Technical Field
This invention relates to resistive thermal printing, and, more particularly, to resistive thermal printing of the type in which a dye donor medium and a dye receiver medium are fed between a resistive thermal printhead and a compliant platen roller for image-wise transfer of image material contained on the dye donor medium to the dye receiver medium. It is particularly useful in a printer in which successive dye images in different colors are transferred to the receiver medium in registration to form a multicolor dye image on the dye receiver medium.